inspiringdemilovatofandomcom-20200214-history
Unbroken (Demi Lovato album)
''Unbroken'' (Demi Lovato album)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopediaJump to: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#mw-head navigation], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#p-search search] |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="background:lightsteelblue;"|[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Single_%28music%29 Singles] from ''Unbroken'' |- style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size:90%;"| #"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyscraper_%28song%29 Skyscraper]" Released: July 12, 2011 #"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Give_Your_Heart_a_Break Give Your Heart a Break]" Released: January 23, 2012 |} '''''Unbroken''''' is the third [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Studio_album studio album] by American recording artist [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato Demi Lovato]. Writing and recording for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken Unbroken] (2011) album began as early as July 2010, but ended in late 2010 due to Lovato's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psychiatric_rehabilitation rehabilitation]. Production resumed in April 2011 after Lovato's treatment ended. Musically, Lovato has described the album as "more mature" and "a little more [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contemporary_R%26B R&B]/[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pop_music pop]" than her previous material, quoting artists such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rihanna Rihanna] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keri_Hilson Keri Hilson] as influences. While some of the album's lyrical content was heavily influenced by Lovato's personal struggles in late 2010, it also deals with lighter subjects, such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love love], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Self_empowerment self empowerment] and having fun. The album received generally mixed to mostly positive reviews from music critics, with some who commended its [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballad ballad] tracks and praised Lovato's vocals, but others who dismissed it as "immature" and criticized its amount of "party songs". Despite critics' reviews, the album was praised by Lovato's fans. The album was a commercial success in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States], peaking at number 4 on the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_%28magazine%29 Billboard]'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 200], with sales exceeding 96,000 copies in its first week of release.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-billboard-2 [3]] Internationally, ''Unbroken'' charted within the top twenty of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada Canada], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexico], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand New Zealand], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina Argentina]. Unbroken also appeared in the top 40 in charts in, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgium Belgium], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Spain], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerland Switzerland] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy Italy]. She appeared on the charts in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria Austria], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany Germany], the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netherlands Netherlands], and in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan] Its [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lead_single lead single], "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyscraper_%28song%29 Skyscraper]", was released on July 12, 2011. It was a commercial success in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States], debuting and peaking at number ten on the ''Billboard'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_100 Hot 100], making it Lovato's second highest-charting [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Single_%28music%29 single] to date behind "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Is_Me_%28Camp_Rock_song%29 This Is Me]" featuring [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Jonas Joe Jonas]. It also reached the top twenty of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada Canada], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand New Zealand] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland Scotland]. It was very well received from music critics, who generally cited it as a highlight on the album. "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Give_Your_Heart_a_Break Give Your Heart a Break]" was announced as the second single, and was released to American radio stations on January 23, 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-All_Access-3 [4]] On the week ending June 8, Give Your Heart a Break reached a peak of #22 on the Billboard Hot 100, marking the first time Lovato has had two Top 30 hits from one album. Contents *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Background 1 Background] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Production 2 Production] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Reception 3 Reception] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Critical_reception 3.1 Critical reception] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Commercial_performance 3.2 Commercial performance] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Singles 4 Singles] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Other_charted_songs 4.1 Other charted songs] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Awards_and_nominations 5 Awards and nominations] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Track_listing 6 Track listing] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Personnel 7 Personnel] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Charts_and_certifications 8 Charts and certifications] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Charts 8.1 Charts] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Year-end_charts 8.2 Year-end charts] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#Release_dates 9 Release dates] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#References 10 References] Background [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:DEV_at_2011_MMVA.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ryancanalroomny.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kerli Kerli] ''(not pictured)'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dev_%28singer%29 Dev] ''(left)'' and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Tedder Ryan Tedder] ''(right)'' are some of the artists who worked on the album.After the release and disclosure of her second album, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Here_We_Go_Again_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29 Here We Go Again]'', in the second half of 2009, Lovato was dedicated to her acting career, with recordings for the series and movies ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonny_with_a_Chance Sonny with a Chance]'' and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock_2:_The_Final_Jam Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam]'' and their soundtracks. Therefore, recording the first track on this album was made only in July 2010 with producer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dapo_Torimiro Dapo Torimiro]. Lovato is no longer recording [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonny_With_a_Chance Sonny With a Chance] due to focus on her music and upcoming album. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-4 [5]] That same month, the singer gave an interview to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MTV MTV], in which she said she was "creating a new sound," it would be "fun. A little more [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%26B R&B]/[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pop_music pop]."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-5 [6]] Later, in conversation with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Headline_News AHN], quoted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rihanna Rihanna] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keri_Hilson Keri Hilson] as influences.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-6 [7]] At the time, she revealed she planned to work in no hurry on this album, stating that "Every other album I haven’t had time to really take my time and craft it like I really wanted to do because I was finding spare time between a television show, and movies, and touring, and then all over again. I’ve worked on (the album) for the past year and really gone hard over the past few months, but you can definitely tell that I took my time with this record."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-ralphieaversa-7 [8]] In August 2010, Demi entered in the Camp Rock World Tour 2010 to release the movie ''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-8 [9]] In November, she left the tour due to personal problems and was admitted to a clinic for three months. During this time, the recordings were interrupted.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-9 [10]] Some time after leaving the clinic, the singer returned to work on the album, in April 2011, it was reported that she was also working with producers/songwriters [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandy_Vee Sandy Vee] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_Rigo August Rigo].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-10 [11]] Later that month, was announced that she would leave ''Sonny with a Chance'', in which she portrayed Sonny Munroe, the main character. She left the show because she wanted to focus on her music career more than acting.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-11 [12]] In July 2011, Demi described the album as "more mature" than their previous sound and more fun and light than her first single, "Skyscraper", while other tracks are more intense.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-12 [13]] On August 11, 2011, Demi used her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitter Twitter] account and Facebook page to announce the title of her album "Unbroken".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-13 [14]] The title came from the song of the same name which appears on the album. "I thought that the title really matched how I am today; I'm unbroken and I'm standing strong", she said.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-influences-14 [15]] In August 2011, Lovato explained the song "All Night Long" which features [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missy_Elliott Missy Elliott] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timbaland Timbaland] is actually the polar opposite of "Skyscraper" and said it is about "staying up all night long and singing it to the boy that you like, and it's flirty and fun and it's not too grown-up, but it's grown-up enough."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-15 [16]] Production Lovato said in her column in Seventeen Magazine, in early June 2011: * I love being back in the studio! It's been very therapeutic to be able to express my feelings and talk about who I really am, through my music. It also helps that I've been lucky enough to work with such talented people on the record so far! With my new album, I'm hoping to provide inspiration for girls everywhere who are going through the same issues I've faced. I think this will come through in a lot of the material. My first single is really special to me— to me it symbolizes my journey from the person I was to the happy healthy person I am today, and the fact that people are able to rise above anything, despite the odds. I'm so excited to share all of this with you guys! The experience has been amazing so far and I'm really enjoying the whole process. There are definitely a lot of emotions that go into making an album. I feel blessed, inspired, and nervous with anticipation, but mostly, I feel excited about the future, and about sharing this new record with my fans![http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-16 [17]] Around 20 tracks were recorded for the album, one of which is a duet with an R&B singer.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-17 [18]] She also worked with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreamlab_%28production_team%29 Dreamlab],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-18 [19]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock_Mafia Rock Mafia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Tedder Ryan Tedder] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kara_DioGuardi Kara DioGuardi].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-ralphieaversa-7 [8]] About working with Lovato, Tedder commented, "Demi blew me out of the water vocally! I had no idea how good her voice is. She's one of the best singers I've ever worked with. Literally, that good... I mean, she's a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelly_Clarkson Kelly Clarkson]-level vocalist. And Kelly has a set of pipes". He also explained that the song they co-wrote together is much more upbeat than Skyscraper. "I think everybody wanted to hear her talk about that, and this is basically flipping it 180, saying, 'Oh, by the way, I'm still also just young and want to have fun.' There's even like a little rap feature on it." Reception Critical reception The album received from mixed to positive reviews from music critics. According to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Review_aggregator review aggregator] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metacritic Metacritic], the album has a score of 63 out of 100 based on 7 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-metacritic-19 [20]] While some critics have praised Lovato's vocals and growth in musicianship compared to her previous two albums, as well as some of the album's ballad tracks, others dismissed it as "immature" and "confusing", referring to the album's amount of "party songs". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_Thomas_Erlewine Stephen Thomas Erlewine] gave the album a mixed review, scoring it 2 and a half stars, criticizing that the album is full of "party songs" that "act like nothing is wrong in her world at all". He also said that, "It’s hard to party knowing Lovato couldn’t quite handle the clubs, while it’s not easy to trust the melancholy flowing through the ballads knowing she’s ready to cut loose." Erlewine indicated "All Night Long", "Who's That Boy", "Fix a Heart", and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyscraper_%28song%29 Skyscraper]" as the AMG track picks.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-allmusic-21 [22]] Monica Herrera of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolling_Stone Rolling Stone]'' also gave the album a mixed review, scoring it 2 out of 5 stars, saying "She's grown into her voice. Now, if only her music would grow up too."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-rstone-27 [28]] Mike Schiller writer of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PopMatters PopMatters] gave to the album 5 out of possible 10, writing that "Unbroken is a strange beast, an abomination of sorts, a fully-realized album with an extra head and shoulders sticking out of the midsection."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-popmatters-26 [27]] He also criticized the first four songs, writing that the album "would be a far better album without them, but like it or not they’re there, sitting right out in front. It’d seem tragic if such a descriptor wasn’t being used to describe an album so laced with actual, genuine tragedy."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-popmatters-26 [27]] However, Jon Caramanica of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times]'' gave the album a positive review, saying that it "represents the opportunity for Demi Lovato to wipe clean several slates, something she is well suited for."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-nytimes-25 [26]] Melissa Maerz of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] also gave a positive review, scoring it a B+, "Clearly it's been a tough year for Lovato. But as Rihanna could tell her, sometimes bad years make great songs."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-EWreview-23 [24]] Becky Brain of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idolator_%28website%29 Idolator] wrote Lovato has a "killer voice and the A-list material to put it to good use", adding, "It’s difficult for many young female pop stars to transition successfully from squeaky-clean Disney kid to respected adult recording artist. But so far, Demi’s doing a spectacular job, and she’s doing it without having to show some skin or sing about hooking up in a club."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-30 [31]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Absolute_Punk Absolute Punk] scored the album 81 out of 100,, summarizing it by saying "Nothing, and nobody, is broken beyond repair, and Unbroken showcases that beautifully."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-artist-22 [23]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] listed ''Unbroken'' as the 7th best album of 2011. Commercial performance The album debuted at number 4 in the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 ''Billboard'' 200], with sales exceeding 96,000. Elsewhere, the album debuted at 90 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexican_Albums_Chart Mexican Albums Chart] and on its second week on the chart, jumped to its' peak of number 9 and spent a total of 8 weeks on the chart. On the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ARIA_Charts Australian Albums Chart] it debuted at 20, her highest debut and peaking album there. Its highest entry was number 3 in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recording_Industry_Association_of_New_Zealand New Zealand Albums Chart], making it her first top 3 album there. It spent a total of five weeks on the chart all in the top 40. The album was also Lovato's first ever album to chart on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultratop Belgian Albums Chart] (Flanders) chart, debuting at number 59, and jumped to 25 on the following week. She did not find much success on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultratop Belgian Albums Chart] (Wallonia) chart however, where she debuted at number 99. On the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swiss_Albums_Chart Swiss Albums Chart] she debuted at 29, an improvement compared to her last album, however she just managed to make it into the top 50 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Federation_of_the_Phonographic_Industry Austrian Albums Chart] debuting and peaking at 50. On the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Productores_de_M%C3%BAsica_de_Espa%C3%B1a Spanish Albums Chart] the album debuted at number 24, her second highest peak there, and in her second week fell to 42, while on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentine_Chamber_of_Phonograms_and_Videograms_Producers Argentinian Albums Chart] granted Lovato another top 10 debut as she scored the number 8 spot only to fall off, and reappear two weeks later. The album debuted at number 271 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oricon Japanese Albums Chart], with sales of 444 units in its opening week, also her lowest debut and peaking album there. As of July 2012, the album has sold 330,000 copies in the U.S.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-31 [32]] Singles *"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyscraper_%28song%29 Skyscraper]" is the first single from the album. It was officially released on July 12, 2011 and it was written by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toby_Gad Toby Gad], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindy_Robbins Lindy Robbins] and Estonian singer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kerli Kerli Kõiv], and produced by Gad. It reached a position of number 10 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 ''Billboard'' Hot 100] chart. Elsewhere, the song peaked at number 18 in Canada, number 9 in New Zealand, number 45 in Australia and at number 32 in the UK. The song was very well received from music critics and also from the media, with the majority of them praising Lovato's vocals and the inspirational lyrics. The music video was released on Lovato's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VEVO VEVO] page on July 13, 2011 and was directed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Pellington Mark Pellington]. Lovato has performed "Skyscraper" many times, including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ellen_DeGeneres_Show The Ellen DeGeneres Show], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_With_the_Stars Dancing With the Stars] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extreme_Makeover:_Home_Edition Extreme Makeover: Home Edition]. The song has sold over 1,000,000 digital copies and was officially certified Platinum in the United States on April 24, 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-32 [33]] *"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Give_Your_Heart_a_Break Give Your Heart a Break]" is the second single from the album. It was officially released on January 23, 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-All_Access-3 [4]] It was originally announced that Lovato's second single would be "Who's That Boy" (which features [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dev Dev]), however Lovato later changed the single to "Give Your Heart a Break", officially announcing it on Twitter. The song was written and produced by Josh Alexander and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Steinberg Billy Steinberg]. She performed the song at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MTV MTV]'s New Year's Eve on December 31, 2011 and at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Choice_Awards People's Choice Awards] on January 12, 2012. The song received critically acclaim from music critics, praising the production of the song as well as Lovato's vocals. It officially impacted Hot/Modern/AC radio on January 23, 2012 and Top 40/Mainstream radio on January 24, 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-All_Access-3 [4]] Lovato appeared on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol_%28season_11%29 American Idol] on March 15, 2012 performing the single. The music video premiered on Lovato's VEVO page on April 3rd, 2012. It debuted at number 70 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and has since reached a higher peak at 22. Other charted songs Many songs from the album charted on the iTunes Top 100 Singles chart prior to its release, which resulted with the songs "Fix a Heart" and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_song%29 Unbroken]" debuting at #69 and #98 respectively on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 ''Billboard'' Hot 100]. "Mistake" debuting at #91 respectively on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaon_Chart Korean Hot 100]. The song features the same music as the Japanese song "Born to Be a Lady" by Korean [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girl_group girl group] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girls%27_Generation Girls' Generation]. Awards and nominations Track listing (*) denotes co-producer (^) denotes additional producer Personnel *Adapted from allmusic.com.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unbroken_%28Demi_Lovato_album%29#cite_note-34 [35]] ;Creativity and management ;Performances ;Technical Charts and certifications | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| Year-end charts |} Release dates=